


Turducken Madness

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Turducken Slammer + Dean = Happy drugged, careless Dean = poor Sammy?





	Turducken Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Another Little nothing, prompt, to overcome some boredome.  
> ^^!  
> No Beta, no native, there for Reading on own risk.

Turducken Madness SPN FF 11.09.2018

 

Dean was happy, or just not caring if he was not happy.  
The world was fuzzy and blurry and it felt cozy to move in it.  
Everything had slowed down and the older Winchester believed that he would be able to walk next to a flying bird.

The food was good, which rimed and had Dean chuckling on the fact before he took another huge bite of this Burger/Sandwitch Creation.  
It was just so god damn good…, he moaned as some barbecue sauce was dripping from his lips while the Hunter closed his eyes in deep satisfaction.

It didn’t matter what Sam and Bobby said, they were already nothing more than some grey fog in the back of his mind.  
And it wasn’t of interest anyway.  
He liked that Thing and he was adult enough to eat what ever he wanted and since his stretchy Brother had pissed of his former Sandwich version of this, Dean had to get a new one.

Another large bite of the Turducken Slammer vanished between the full flushed and smeared lips.

Everything was just so fluffy and it made Dean happy, or what ever…  
And on his way ‘home’ he actually hugged a lantern that had such a nice glow and felt so comfortable and warm at the mere touch. Dean had grinned at the Light above and snuggled with the metal.  
Every thing was fine…

\----------

Sam didn’t seem to feel the same way as his Brother, brightly smiling, finally found their Motel room door and entered.  
The younger one was at other Hunter within a blink already complaining and yelling, which was all lost at Dean who just smiled at the whole ongoing rebuke.  
In his mind Sam was one of those flutter arm advertising figures, a huge one but still…  
He huffed amused as he suddenly reached for one cheek, staring in those colourful eyes that seemed unusual big but were beautiful.

“You are damn tall.” Dean stated slightly tilting his head.  
It was a complete odd Gesture at the budge Hunter who wasn’t much smaller himself.  
His other hand found the other side of Sam’s face before he could even react in his current confusion.  
Dean patted the sides and looked at his Brother in deep seriousness before he pulled him in without any kind of warning, and kissed the in surprise slightly parted lips.

\----------

Dean fought off the hands that tried to keep him at bay, he huffed a short laughter at the attempt to tackle him down and hold him in place.  
The world was way to slow for the Hunter right now, he was Batman and the rest had no meaning… And Sammy’s hands were just big puffy paws that had not effect on him as well.  
Dean manhandled the flutter arm figure onto the bed, chuckling at the physical movement beneath his legs as he was kneeling on the younger man, pinning his arms on the broad back that Dean liked very much to look at.

Sam grunted at the impact and made a last attempt to free his hands and to roll over, getting rid of the weight in his back that was so relentless and insistent.  
But it was a lost fight, Dean kept his control.  
And with a subdued sound of surprise Sam felt the cuffs closing around his wrists.  
Dean hadn’t those tools within reach before.  
While Sam was still trying to process, and loudly complaining and cursing Dean was busy roaming his hands all over the frame he was sitting on.  
This slender hips and the small ass still made a very comfortable cushion the older Winchesters was wiggling his hips on.  
It felt nice he decided.

“DEAN! DAMN IT!!!...”  
Sam tried again, and was once more completely ignored.  
He immediately stiffened as he realised Dean moving, changing his Position from side to side and obviously enjoying the firmness of Sam’s ass cheeks.  
“……STOP…deahhhnn…” Sam couldn’t avoid the moaning whine that escaped himself at the pressure in front and the sensation by Dean somehow grinding down his ass.

What the heck was wrong with his Brother?...

Dean heard how Sam’s resistance slowed down and faded more and more with every new touch and wiggling of his own hips.  
It was a funny game, thought Dean as he was wiggling/grinding again and this time with some purpose.

His Brothers moans, as subdued and restrained as they seemed felt like music in the older Winchesters ears. They were tingling up and down his own body and crawling around in his guts.

“Sammyiiii…” Dean stretched the old name he had given his Brother, and used sometime as punishment and annoyance but mostly in deep, affectionate adoration towards the tall guy he had cared for for so long.  
He could feel a strange heat starting to build between his legs and even though still high from what ever was used in that heavenly Sandwich, Dean did understand clearly where this was going and he actually doesn’t care…

As he got a hold on the bound arms, leaning over Sam’s broad back and biting softly right at the nape of the neck, his nose getting tingled from those to long locks, Dean had made decided to enjoy what ever this newly happy world would offer and this dream was sexy…even though a bit to real for his liking, but unrealistic enough to burry his normal restrictions and the imprinted guilt down, along with this constant yelling >NO< that Dean was carrying as his shield.

\----------

Sam had kicked only once as Dean had turned him, ripping off the disturbing cloth and pulling the flannel and shirt far enough to the back to have full view on the nudity of this glorious Body even though Sam’s hands were still cuffed and preventing any further undressing.  
Sam was looking to the side, his face blushed all over just like his chest and shoulders, he was avoiding to look at Dean who inhaled, drunk and tasted all of this beauty with hands lips and tongue.  
Sam was laying uncomfortable on his pulled back shirts and the handcuffs in his back but he couldn’t concentrate on that as his Brother decided to test/taste a bit more south.  
The dark blond was still holding to the limb that had kicked at him only to urge him to bit the inner thigh at that action.  
After that Sam had not kicked again.

“You are sooo warm…” Dean cooed, fondling and caressing in awe all of the pale and scarred skin that felt soooo soft and shimmery…

The older Hunter easily spread his Brothers legs further more, comfortable slipping between to be closer to what he was examining now.  
“Sssis nice ‘little’ Bro.” Dean slurred approvingly, cat licking for his first taste, which had Sam blushing even further and arching his back at the sudden sensation.  
He moaned even though he tried desperately to hide it.  
“I wonder what you would look like in real… maybe that nice too?” Dean was talking to himself again.  
“dehhann…!” Sam tried but it got lost in a long gasp the moment his Brother decided to lick from the balls up to the tip while holding the semi Erection and circling his thumb along the side.

\----------

Sam didn’t want to look, he really didn’t want to and he had tried, desperately, to hide his face in the blanket that he was laying on top of.  
But the squishy, slurping sounds along with the heated, moist pressure around his length…  
Sam simply couldn’t hold back for long and he was lifting his head staring with wide eyes as his stubborn, restrained, unfaced older Brother happily bobbed and licked and massaged what ever he could get, drawing out moans and gasps after gasps from the taller Hunter he had in control.

\----------

“De…han wait……….pl…hn..wait…”  
Sam begged, he whimpered his whole body moving, desperately arching and turning from the overstimulation, the sensation all around.  
Dean had lifted Sam’s long legs over his shoulders and was drooling down the shaft in his mouth, tightly tugged between his soft, full lips. And he was still bobbing up and down, his full upper body moving along in the attempt, his clenching muscles right on display in his shoulders, back and arms.

Sam groaned again, once more trying to escape the constant pressure and friction going on, driving him crazy.  
“Please…..Dean….”  
Sam was rattling on his Cuffs, fighting against the restriction, eager, desperate to touch Dean to hold him as well.

“Eager much….” Dean grinned after he had let go of that hot meat in his mouth, with a lewd >plopp< sound.  
The older Winchester crawled up a bit, forcing Sam to bend his legs still resting on the elder shoulders.  
Dean kissed the navel, the rips and chest parts that he could reach before he started stalling and finally stopped, flushing their bodies together... and bending Sam in half, lifting his ass in that action.

Dean’s green had almost vanished as he locked eyes with his younger sibling, scanning, searching him carefully but not saying anything.  
Sam shivered beneath that measuring look and the obvious arousal of his Caretaker that was pressing against his.  
He could feel Dean dripping, smearing precum all over their connected stomachs. Sam could feel his Brothers pulsing and the obvious, undeniable excitement.

“I would really much like to have you…” Dean stated in his deep, gravel voice that seemed to drop even more during Hunts, and as a new revelation, during Sexual pleasure.

Sam couldn’t answer, didn’t know how…  
But apparently it was of no necessity anyway.  
Because Dean grinned, tightly grabbing into Sam’s hair and pulling his head back before taking another, deep, breathtaking kiss and moan from him.

\----------

Sam’s Ass crack had still been wet from Deans drooling earlier but never the less the older one had added some more, as he had held Sam up on his legs and started, eagerly starting to lick to suck and kiss at the younger Hunters rim.  
Not so much preparing but tremendously enjoying himself and that he could get Sam to ‘sing’ this way.

Unceremoniously and with an animalistic groan Dean finally had entered, pulling Sam’s hips, dragging him further on his twitching member.  
He had softly caressed the formed thighs spread out on either side of him before he had hunched over slightly and started his thrusts, creating an immediate fast and hard rhythm, pushing the air out of the younger Hunters lungs and leaving him to gap and gasp and grunt at any impact.  
Both Brothers wrapped in their united moans and huffed breaths as they were hunting their individual Relieve…

“…DEeeAAhn….”  
Sam arched his back, his spine bending unnatural as Dean thrust in exceptional deep, holding them together in this position, watching with excitement at the white streaks painting him and his Brother as the dark haired reached his forced out Orgasm. 

While Sam was coming down Dean started thrusting once again, rocking and grinding out his own relieve, subdudely growling the younger ones name in response, deeply shoved in, pulsing and shivering as he finally was marking Sam as his own, before he changed his movements into a slow and tender hip rolling  
Dean was enjoying the floating feeling as he rod out both of their Highs, the world was AWESOME, every thing was fine and he was feeling happy...  
\----------

Sam’s breathing had evened out and he was staring at the ceiling, his Shoulders felt sore and had started to hurt a while ago. And while it had been a turn on during their…’Actions’, it now became quite uncomfortable.  
The younger Hunters hands were still cuffed behind his back and he was still laying on the entangled Shirts. His body was glistening in a cooling sheen of sweat and the sign of his Sin was drying on his tummy and slowly dripping from his backside.

They needed to sober Dean up, they needed to destroy this Company that was creating Human Zombies, right???...  
Sam turned his head only slightly, watching a satisfied, peaceful sleeping Brother who was still smiling and holding to one of the younger ones thighs, just to make sure that this warm feeling wasn’t disappearing all of a sudden.

Sam gulped heavily, still watching his Brother, he had absolutely no idea how he could explain that situation, whenever Dean would wake up again…

End…


End file.
